


Auckland is burning

by pseudofoucault333



Series: The Ole Bandom fics :) [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cigarettes, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, F/M, Insomnia, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, New Zealand, Smoking, comforting intimate acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to Auckland, a caffeine addicted Gee and a jet lagged Frankie….you do the math.</p><p>Written 2007 and unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auckland is burning

**Title:** Auckland is burning [S/A]  
 **Author:** **lovin-torture** **Rating:** PG13  
 **Pairing:** Ferard[mentions of Frank/Jamia, Gee/Lynz  & Mikey/Alicia]  
 **POV:** 3rd  
 **Summary:** A visit to Auckland, a caffeine addicted Gee and a jet lagged Frankie….you do the math.  
 **Disclaimer:** Title © Die!Die!Die!  
 **Author Notes:** Dedicated to the fact I’m seeing Gee and hopefully Frankie *crosses fingers* tomorrow night concrit appreciated and comments = Frank and Gee shaped cookies and Ferard kisses.

The last time we had been in Auckland seemed like years ago…. even though it had only been at the beginning of the year. Then again that often happens when you spend your time touring non-stop. In some ways that was the down side of being a musician, losing all track of time and forgetting where you were when an important event happened. Like if you asked me where I was the night that the twin towers were hit…I would honestly just give you a blank look. I mean, if we didn’t have our manager sorting out all our concerts, flights etc then we would probably be even more lost.

When we had arrived in Auckland a sense of familiarity had taken me over as I sat with my head rested against the window, ignoring the sound of Gerard’s sidekick keys clicking away beside me. Since he and Lyn-z had got married he was on that thing twenty four seven while they were apart. Half the time he’d get twitchy if he didn’t get a reply from her right away, even if she told him she had been on stage afterwards it barely made him stop checking the screen of his phone every few moments. Mikey and Alicia were sat on the seat in front of me and Gerard, Alicia looking like she wished the tour was already over and Mikey hiding the bags under his eyes behind sunglasses as usual. Bob and Ray had fallen asleep as soon as we got in the mini van in the back seat. I wished I could get to sleep so easily.

When we reached the Hotel we didn’t have long there to relax before our manager descended on us with our schedule for the next few days. Interviews with magazines and Music channels, sound checks and the odd meeting with local bands. He seemed to think we needed a kiwi connection to our next tour, but the poor things would have no idea what they were letting themselves in for.  
The only thing I really paid attention to was when he mentioned sound check. Gerard and Mikey would be doing one lot of interviews and Bob and Ray another, leaving me to hang around here with Alicia to catch up on some long over due sleep. Or that was what I hoped anyway. But as I was about to retreat to my room to check my phone and laptop for messages from Jamia, a Starbucks coffee was pushed into my hand and I was dragged out by the wrist.

Gerard seemed fixated on doing a little shopping before his big interview bonanza tough I have no idea how he managed to locate a Starbucks that fast. That’s one thing I’ve always noticed about Gee, no matter where we were, whatever country or city he will always manage to track one down where he buys the same thing he always does. That along with his usual cigarettes and that’s his on tour diet. It sometimes makes him a bit twitchy and giddy, since he has at the most five coffees a day to keep him awake but the rest of us have learned to deal with it. We’ve been touring together long enough to put up with it.

“Gee….couldn’t you do this alone?” I whined as he pulled me down the road despite the fact we had three bodyguards around us. I could see Fan girls heads turning in our direction and inwardly groaned.

“Come on Frankie don’t be a spoiled sport. Anyway wasn’t there somewhere you wanted to go last time we were here?” Gerard asked, taking a sip of his coffee as a bit of ash fell from the end of his cigarette.

“Was there?” I asked, stifling a yawn.

“Yeah…we were here for that concert at the beginning of the year remember?” he asked.

“To be honest Gee…. I can’t remember much before we started our tour for this year,” I sighed, taking a sip of coffee.

“It was like some tattoo place.I know that much,” Gerard said biting his lip as he continued to pull me up the street as though he was sure the shop I had mentioned then was around here somewhere. 

“If you say so….” I sighed.

Of course we got mobbed by fan girls when we reached the place….Illicit or something. Apparently the New Zealand version of LA Ink…I had been curious at the beginning of the year to see if they would do one of my tattoos. But that had been then and now I’d had it done by Kat. So instead of checking out tattoo designs like I would have preferred I was stuck being crowded around by teenage girls, telling me the names of the places they had come from to see us. Though I was so tired that half of them just sounded like they had been made up.

By the time the crowd moved on to Gerard I desperately needed sleep….or more coffee. I managed to keep myself distracted from falling over and taking a nap on the floor by looking at some of the clothing. Some of the prints didn’t look that bad, I ended up buying two shirts and a hoodie before going to the tattoo desk. I flicked through the designs and could feel the woman behind the counter watching me carefully, like she knew who I was but wasn’t about to act like those other girls had. I had just found a good design when Gerard called for a Starbucks emergency, grabbed me and pulled me out the store. 

The rest of the week was filled with me talking to Jamia every chance I got, indulging in having a few lie-ins while the others did interviews. Though it was the day before the concert that it happened. I had been talking to Kat online when I heard the sound of the main door to the hotel room opening and closing, causing a frown on my face. I couldn’t imagine who it could have been and when Kat asked me what was wrong instinctively I put nothing. I made some excuse that I needed some rest before the big day ahead of us and logged off. I was pretty sure that I had been imagining the door opening and closing, but I decided to check anyway, rubbing my face as I got off the bed and went to check the other rooms. Mikey and Alicia were both sleeping, bob had fallen asleep on the couch and Ray was slumped over his laptop in his room which left only one person it could possibly be.

I groaned and went to check his room though sure enough his bed was empty and made up like he hadn’t slept in it at any point since we checked in. His wallet and cell phone were gone as well as his cigarettes but he’d forgot his lighter like he always seemed to do. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, picking up the lighter from his nightstand and reluctantly making myself go back to my room and get dressed.

As I grabbed my key card and phone I tried to think of where he could be at this hour, as far as I knew there were no 24 hour Starbucks places in the city…. unless he managed to find one. Which again wouldn’t surprise me. I tried to remember where the nearest Starbucks was to the hotel as I left the hotel room.

When I reached it, I was surprised to find it open and Gerard was sat at one of the tables, resting his head on his free hand, a cigarette rested between his lips which he was playing with absent-mindedly since it wasn’t lit. The fingers of his hand rested around the cup were tapping it in a pattern which reminded me of the beat to ‘Black parade.’

“You look like you could use a light,” I said, offering him his lighter and causing a smile on his face as he looked up at me.

He took the lighter from me with a silent smile and clicked it a few times until a flame appeared which he used to light the cigarette. I sat down opposite him and took one of the cigarettes out his packet rested on the table top. He lit it for me before blowing the flame out and letting the lighter rest on the table.

“So what was it that made you want to come here?” I asked, taking a puff of my cigarette and resting my head on my hand.

“I couldn’t sleep. You know how restless I get,” he sighed, letting his cigarette resting between his lips for a moment as he took a deep drag. When it moved he blew a cloud of smoke out in front of him and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand.

“Still…you could have just watched some Tv or something like you always do,” I said, tipping a bit of loose ash into the ash tray between us.

“I don’t know, maybe I just needed some air. It was getting a bit hot in the room,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee and brushing some stray hair out his eyes when he put it down.

“It isn’t exactly any better in here Gee, especially when you're pushing burning coffee down your throat,” I said, with a look of confusion on my face.

“Ok…..look Frank you didn’t have to come here….I was going to come back to the hotel after my coffee was finished. Why don’t you go and get some sleep?” he said, taking a look out the window as a group of couple walked passed the window. Though the way he looked at the couple caused me to sigh. He missed Lyn-z. It really was that obvious. We had often joked around before and said that he couldn’t sleep without her. Maybe we had been more right than we had actually realized.

“I don’t believe you will really come anytime soon.” I said wearily, blowing some smoke into the air.

“Just…believe me ok Frank? I just…need some time alone,” he said, resting his free hand on my thigh under the table. It was an unusual move since usually he barely did that unless it was with a girlfriend. He’d sure as hell never done that to me before.

“You don’t seem that desperate for me to go,” I said quietly.

It all seemed to happen so fast. Before I knew it mine and Gerard’s cigarettes were rested on the ash tray between us and his lips were brushing against mine. For a moment I was inevitably shocked, my eyes widened as he tried to deepen his kiss as much as humanly possible. Finally I couldn’t seem to deny him anything, my lips began to move against his and my eyes closing.  
It was probably a strange sight, two guys kissing in a Starbucks in the middle of the night over an ashtray. But at that moment it didn’t matter to me, all I could taste was the coffee on his lips with the slight tint of cigarette smoke. But it just seemed like the sweetest taste I had ever experienced.

When he pulled back for air and looked at me I could still feel my heart racing against my chest and my lips tingling at the lack of his own. I managed to put a smile on my face as he stubbed out the remainder of his cigarette and got to his feet, picking up his coffee and watching me as though silently waiting for me to get up. As I followed his lead, I felt his arm around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder as he took a sip of his coffee. 

I suppose in a way part of me hoped I would get more than kisses when we got to the hotel. But, maybe in the back of my mind I knew that it wouldn’t happen. That despite how much I would like to believe otherwise…Lyn-z had been the one on Gee’s mind…not me. Maybe it was just what he needed…. to help put him at ease, if only for a little while.


End file.
